


Abuse Seminar

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agent relationships are a bit different, I Don't Even Know, James would also be considered an abusive spouse in the normal world, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive James Bond, Q doesn't think so, Q gets fed-up, Seminar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is forced to sit in on an Abuse Seminar and realizes that James is what could be considered an abusive spouse.<br/>The speaker really should have adapted his speech for MI6 employees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse Seminar

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trying to put light any abuses that anyone may have faced...however, after having to attend one such abuse seminar, I realized how rather pointless it would all be for James and Q...and this happened... I mean no offense. I know a bit of abuse myself, but if talk of domestic abuse bothers you, turn away.

Abuse Seminar

 

Q was sure that it was absolute bullshit. If only in the capacity that it pulled him away from his work. Yes, it was upsetting that one of the girls from accounting had had an abusive relationship, but why did that mean that _everyone_ in MI6—except for the bloody double-os—had to go to a seminar on abusive relationships. Q would be making sure viruses ended up on everyone’s computers in HR, they didn’t deserve to be able to work ever again. Ever. Q would make sure of it.

“There are all sorts of abuse, it’s not just the physical you have to worry about. You have to worry about the emotional and mental as well. Does your partner put you down?”

 _“Gabriel, you are a fucking idiot.”_ For Q, the answer was yes, but as many times as he was called an idiot or a child he received infinitely more good things.

_“God, I love you.”_

_“Jesus, you’re brilliant.”_

_“You are so perfect, you know that don’t you? Do I tell you that enough?”_

Had Q been put down by his partner? More times than he could count.

“Does your partner tell you what to do and who to see?”

The answer to that was a simple, yes.

_“Come home, now.”_

_“You can’t go out there, I won’t let you.”_

_“Don’t talk to him, don’t even look at him, Gabriel.”_

_“I never want to see you around that whore again, you hear me?”_

Yes…Q’s partner ordered him about all of the time.

“Does your partner ever threaten to hurt you, threaten your family, or your pet?”

Q almost scoffed.

_“I’m going to kill you, Gabriel… No, fuck that, I’m going to beat the hell out of you and then I’m going to kill you.”_

_“I’ll torture him, your fucking father needs to stop meddling or I will rip him apart limb for limb. I’ll destroy him.”_

_“Gabriel, your damn cat is in my way, I’m going to kick it if it doesn’t move.”_

“Has your partner ever pushed you?”

Yes…on more than one occasion.

_“Get away from me,” shove, “I don’t fucking need or want you right now. I can't... I can't have you near me.”_

“Has your partner ever hit you?”

 _“You fucking bastard—” bruising punch to the face. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”_ Even Q knew he was lying when he said he didn’t mean it. Q had nearly gotten himself killed on an assignment, James meant every bit of his anger.

“Has your partner ever forced you to have sex?”

Twice…but Q had ended up enjoying it rather thoroughly both times.

“If you answered yes even once, your partner is abusive. You don’t have to live like that, you can get out. There are places to go, ways out.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Q asked, raising his hand.

“Yes?”

“What if, hypothetically speaking, I said yes to all of them? What should _I_ do?” Q wondered, hoping to take him off balance.

“All of them?”

“Yes… You see, I can’t really leave, because we’re married…and if I left I think he might kill me or himself, so I don’t really want that on my chest. So what am I supposed to do?” It was obvious that there wasn’t a soul in MI6 who knew Q was married, except for Eve, Tanner, and M who were all smirking, holding back snickers—obviously all as fed-up with the seminar as Q.

“You can divorce him and go to a safer place.”

“I can’t, no where’s really safe from him… But he does everything on that list of yours.” Q said, he was playing at being a meek young man, small and helpless… With his stature it was easily pulled off. Everyone from MI6 wasn’t fooled. The guest speaker was.

“Would you feel comfortable explaining…?”

“Well, he calls me an idiot all the time. He also tells me that I’m a child, a lot. It annoys the hell out of me that he doesn’t see that I’m a grown man, I mean, honestly, I’m well into my thirties… It’s irritating. He’s really controlling. He doesn’t like people flirting with me or even talking with me for too long if he doesn’t know them. He makes it so I can’t see or talk to people a lot and he practically doesn’t let me go anywhere alone. Sometimes I catch him following me. He threatens my father and my cat a lot, sometimes he’s threatened me. He pushes me a lot, twice he even pushed me to the ground. He’s hit me a lot of times too…tortured me… It was really bad that one time… And he’s forced me into sex twice…so…” Q could see Eve biting her fist, trying not to laugh, Tanner was snickering, and M was biting his lip so hard it almost looked like it was about to bleed.

“You poor man, we can help you out.”

“I don’t think he’s abusive.” Q commented. “I love him, and he is really sweet.”

“It’s common for people who are abused to be attached to their abusers.”

“But he doesn’t mean it, he’s just stressed and…sometimes he brings it home.” Q protested. Eve let out a loud giggle.

“Don’t laugh at your co-workers distress, ma’am.” The speaker insisted. “Sir, you shouldn’t have to go through that sort of situation, you don’t deserve it.”

“But I can’t leave.”

“Why not?”

“Well, what would you do?” Q asked in his weakest, smallest, least sure voice.

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“What would you do if you were married to the best Double-O in the program? He’s an assassin and a killer and a hunter and he’s stronger than me…and I couldn’t fight him off.” Tanner burst out laughing. When James and Q were in the same room, the two most dangerous people in the world were in that room. Q was hardly defenseless against James.

“You can go somewhere—”

“But he’d hunt me down and drag me back…trust me. I’ve been lost before and he hunted me down in a different country and brought me all the way back.”

“I’m sure you can be protected from him.”

“Okay, let me tell you something about MI6.” Q said, his voice back to it’s normal, calm, controlled self. “We're not your normal customers, alright? Are abuses aren't hardly the same, and you should have done your research before you showed up here, but I'll blame HR. My husband is a wonderful man who teases me because I look young—which technically could be a ‘put-down’ in your world, not mine. He is a bit controlling of where I go and who I talk to, but that’s only because he doesn’t want me to go into a dark alley at night by myself or talk to people he knows would try to take advantage of me. My husband had to hurt me on the job once and threatened to do so…so there’s that. Then he threatened to kill my father, who happened to abuse me as I grew up and left me with a rather nasty eating disorder that still flares up when I get angry with myself. He also threatened my cat, but if you’ve ever had Sixsmith around when you try to cook you’d want to kick him too. On jobs he’s been forced to be cruel to me and hit me and force me to have sex with him—though I suppose it doesn’t count as being forced if we talked about it before the mission… I’m sorry, but you’re talking to people at MI6 and anyone who’s dated anyone who works in the field has had ‘abuse issues’ so this is a bullshit list for MI6 employees and of no help to us, I’m sure. Try talking about betrayal of trust or some such thing, but this isn't what they need to hear." Q turned to M. "Sir? May I please get back to work I have two agents in the field and my husband in the field who is actually heading right into danger right now, and they need me.”

“Go, Q.” M shooed him, unable to stop himself from laughing as Q left the room quickly. He made it up to Q-branch and put his earpiece back in, checking up on all of his agents before he connected with James.

 _“Hello, darling…”_ James drawled on the other end, the second the connection was made.

“Hello, m’dear.” Q responded with a smile.

“ _What are you up to?”_

“Wondering if you need your day lightened.”

_“Not particularly, but what happened this time? Sixsmith again?”_

“No… We had to have this abuse counselor come here and—”

_“Let me guess, he had no idea he was speaking to MI6 personnel did he?”_

“No fucking clue. He told me I should divorce you.”

 _“Did you tell him I’d hunt you down?”_ James asked with a chuckle.

“I told him you’d hunt me down and kill me, he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself, you would have loved to watch him fidget when I spoke.”

_“Did you get out of the meeting?”_

“Yes, I did. M, Eve, and Tanner were amused. You should have seen it, I had him thinking I was the helpless one in the relationship.”

_“Well you are.”_

“I’m hardly helpless, James.”

_“If you and I really fought—”_

“The world would crumble beneath us before one of us fell. I’d kill you over and over and you’d keep coming back.”

_“Who says you’d kill me? I think you wouldn’t be able to.”_

“If I were mad enough—”

“ _I’ll just twist your anger so that we just have some really good make-up sex and everything would be normal again.”_

“If I were angry enough to destroy the world do you think I’d give in to your seductions?”

_“Yes.”_

“You’re probably right… The man was an idiot though. Had no idea what we deal with on a day-to-day basis. I had more important things to be doing then sitting around and listening to someone incompetent babble.”

_“So now you’re sitting around listening to me babble?”_

“Just so.”

_“Have I told you that I love you lately?”_

“Mm, no.”

_“I love you, darling.”_

“Love you too.”

_“And Q...”_

“Yes.”

_“I would hunt you down.”_

“And I would thoroughly enjoy the chase...”

_“Would you run for long?”_

“If only to make the capture more rapturous.” Q smirked.

_“Yet another reason why I love you…so much.”_

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.  
> Beware of new story postings.


End file.
